


my beautiful boy

by lavenderrays



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 12:35:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14425518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderrays/pseuds/lavenderrays
Summary: Thank you for reading!! Any comments would be greatly appreciated especially if they are ways that I can improve my writing!!





	my beautiful boy

Once again, Yoongi lost track of time in his studio, day hours shifting into night hours without him even realizing it. He walked through the hallways of the apartment and shut off all the lights, mumbling something about how out of the seven of them, he was the only one with enough decency to shut off the lights before going to bed. Something he would never admit though, is that he actually didn’t mind. He was about to turn off the final light before going into his room when he heard soft crying from behind the door next to him. He hesitated a moment before going over to it, raising his hand to knock. When his hand made contact with the door it only pushed it open, barely making a noise. He looked at the white door that was decorated with pictures of smiling friends and pretty sunsets again, pushing the door open all the way and walking in quietly.  
Yoongi’s breath caught in his throat and the sight before him made his heart ache.  
Jimin laid on his bed facing the wall, blankets and pillows surrounding him. Yoongi wanted to reach out, his beautiful boy only three feet away, his tears staining his pillow case, and while he tried to muffle his sobs, they were thunderously loud in yoongi’s ears. He wanted to help so bad, he wanted to take him in his arms and hold him until the hurt goes away. But he can’t. He knows that there are no words to be said to comfort the crying boy. He knows that he would be putting everything at risk, his friendship, his job even. If he slipped up just once, everything he has worked for would mean nothing.  
So he leaves as quietly as he came in, he goes to his own room and lays in his own bed, torturing himself knowing that the one he loves is in pain next door, he’s crying as Yoongi lies awake, wondering what could cause someone so beautiful so much sadness. What he doesn’t know is that it’s him that causes Jimin sadness. It’s him that makes Jimin want to laugh and cry at the same time because he loves Yoongi too, but is scared.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Any comments would be greatly appreciated especially if they are ways that I can improve my writing!!


End file.
